The Demon's Light Wiki:Chat/Logs/10 Sep 2017
23:55:55 QUIT MCR-The-Orange has been kidnapped by The Demon. 23:56:02 JOIN MCR-The-Orange has joined Team Demon Light. 23:57:24 QUIT MCR-The-Orange has been kidnapped by The Demon. 23:57:36 CHAT Poedameron146: ok 23:57:38 JOIN Cadethefrogger has joined Team Demon Light. 23:57:39 CHAT South Ferry: It will be alright MCR. 23:57:43 CHAT South Ferry: Welcome Cade. 23:57:50 CHAT Poedameron146: Hi Cade 23:57:57 JOIN MCR-The-Orange has joined Team Demon Light. 23:58:05 CHAT Cadethefrogger: o/ 23:58:07 CHAT Cadethefrogger: o/ \o 23:58:11 CHAT Cadethefrogger: o/\o 23:58:22 CHAT Poedameron146: http://thelightanddarkness.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Chat 23:58:33 KICK Poedameron146 has been kicked by Messenger of Heaven. 23:58:36 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Stop linking chats. 23:58:45 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: ^ 23:58:46 JOIN Poedameron146 has joined Team Demon Light. 23:58:52 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Actually do something other than beg users for Pms and linking chats 23:59:02 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: ^ 23:59:12 CHAT South Ferry: So, cade 23:59:14 CHAT South Ferry: SPAMMED 23:59:15 CHAT South Ferry: that chat? 23:59:29 CHAT Cadethefrogger: problem m8? 23:59:58 CHAT Poedameron146: yes you are not allowed to spam chats like that 23:59:59 CHAT South Ferry: So, Cade, 00:00:03 CHAT South Ferry: TROLLED Poe? 00:00:05 CHAT South Ferry: Dubious (giggle) 00:00:14 CHAT Poedameron146: /me raises eyebrow 00:00:15 CHAT Cadethefrogger: poe, 00:00:23 CHAT Poedameron146: Yes? 00:00:25 CHAT Cadethefrogger: korra didnt want you linking chats, 00:00:29 CHAT Cadethefrogger: and ink has a crush on me, 00:00:36 CHAT Cadethefrogger: i needed to lay of steam 00:00:37 CHAT MCR-The-Orange: Korra, Pyro is on CC. 00:00:40 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: Ink is a boy who also likes me 00:00:41 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: I saw. 00:00:42 CHAT Poedameron146: take this to pm? 00:00:45 CHAT South Ferry: So, Ink LOVES Mess> 00:00:46 CHAT Cadethefrogger: mess, 00:00:50 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: It was hot. She arched her eyebrow. 00:00:53 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: Cade PM 00:00:54 CHAT MCR-The-Orange: XD. 00:00:55 CHAT Cadethefrogger: mess, 00:00:57 CHAT South Ferry: I would not LOVE mess, she is an innocent girl 00:00:58 CHAT Cadethefrogger: alright 00:01:03 CHAT South Ferry: And is TAKEN, by tremendous mendes 00:01:10 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: I've talked to Ink on VC he is a boy 00:01:16 CHAT South Ferry: So, Ink is 00:01:19 CHAT South Ferry: LBGTQ+? 00:01:35 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: he likes to say he is a girl sometimes 00:01:52 CHAT South Ferry: So, he is 00:01:53 CHAT South Ferry: GENDERFLUID? 00:01:54 CHAT South Ferry: dubious 00:02:00 CHAT MCR-The-Orange: Pansexual Trans FTW. 00:02:05 CHAT South Ferry: what 00:02:15 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: thats what Ink called himself 00:02:33 CHAT MCR-The-Orange: @South, I'm Pansexual and Trans. Lol. 00:02:36 CHAT MCR-The-Orange: I gtg.. 00:02:41 CHAT MCR-The-Orange: Soon 00:02:42 CHAT South Ferry: Farewell MCR. 00:02:44 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Bye, MCR. 00:02:47 CHAT Poedameron146: bye MCR 00:02:48 CHAT MCR-The-Orange: O/ 00:03:04 CHAT Poedameron146: /o 00:03:07 CHAT Poedameron146: \o 00:05:32 QUIT MCR-The-Orange has been kidnapped by The Demon. 00:05:43 JOIN Kcmario has joined Team Demon Light. 00:07:03 CHAT Kcmario: \o 00:07:07 CHAT Kcmario: hai 00:07:21 CHAT Poedameron146: hi 00:07:24 CHAT Poedameron146: o/ 00:09:44 QUIT South Ferry has been kidnapped by The Demon. 00:09:55 CHAT Cadethefrogger: rip south 00:10:47 JOIN South Ferry has joined Team Demon Light. 00:10:50 CHAT South Ferry: Dubious. 00:11:13 CHAT Poedameron146: ? 00:11:43 QUIT Kcmario has been kidnapped by The Demon. 00:14:05 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: Cade PM 00:14:23 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: well 00:14:32 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: i know why Falco was globalled 00:14:37 CHAT Poedameron146: why? 00:14:43 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: turns out they global you if you share your account 00:15:02 CHAT Poedameron146: with? 00:15:06 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Everyone knows that. It's against TOU. 00:15:31 CHAT South Ferry: Correct. 00:15:39 CHAT South Ferry: So, I 00:15:40 CHAT South Ferry: APPLIED 00:15:42 CHAT South Ferry: for admin? 00:16:05 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Where? 00:16:07 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: Korra 00:17:07 CHAT South Ferry: http://the-demons-light.wikia.com/wiki/Requests/Admin/South_Ferry 00:18:15 JOIN Stanjeff123 has joined Team Demon Light. 00:18:55 CHAT Stanjeff123: Hi people 00:19:47 CHAT Poedameron146: hi 00:22:47 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: http://the-demons-light.wikia.com/d/p/3100000000000000004 00:27:21 QUIT Poedameron146 has been kidnapped by The Demon. 00:27:34 QUIT TheKorraFanatic has been kidnapped by The Demon. 00:27:42 JOIN TheKorraFanatic has joined Team Demon Light. 00:28:58 JOIN Poedameron146 has joined Team Demon Light. 00:36:20 JOIN Arch Wizard Megumin has joined Team Demon Light. 00:39:16 CHAT Poedameron146: o/ 00:39:20 CHAT South Ferry: awm o/ 00:40:57 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: GUYS. 00:41:00 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: 22:47, September 5, 2017 TheOneFootTallBrickWall (wall | contribs) blocked Brown Eevee (wall | contribs) with an expiry time of infinite (socking ) CHAT 22:47, September 5, 2017 TheOneFootTallBrickWall (wall | contribs) blocked The Real Brawl (wall | contribs) with an expiry time of infinite (socking ) CHAT 22:47, September 5, 2017 TheOneFootTallBrickWall (wall | contribs) blocked Brawl The Leader Of The Order Of The Stone (wall | contribs) with an expiry time of infinite (socking )(edited 00:41:06 CHAT South Ferry: So, 00:41:11 CHAT South Ferry: This is the END of Brawl. 00:42:02 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Yeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee. 00:42:05 CHAT Arch Wizard Megumin: my chromebook is asking me if i want to translate recentchanges on the english community central 00:42:14 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: tf? 00:46:01 CHAT Poedameron146: ????????????????¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿?????????????? 00:46:21 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Stop. 00:46:28 CHAT Arch Wizard Megumin: ^ 00:46:34 CHAT Poedameron146: ok 00:46:49 CHAT Arch Wizard Megumin: mess are you gonna respond to DB's roast 00:47:38 CHAT Stanjeff123: Mess DM 00:48:25 JOIN Mendes2 has joined Team Demon Light. 00:48:46 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: no rick 00:48:57 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: https://www.mediawiki.org/wiki/Help:Range_blocks/IPv6 @ Korra Mime gave it to me 00:49:16 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: KK, on it. 00:49:22 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: What all did he say? 00:49:42 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: Rick honestly? I rather not deal with DB I'm being mature by not replying 00:49:47 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: ^ 00:49:58 CHAT Stanjeff123: irl i roasted back 00:50:05 CHAT Arch Wizard Megumin: lmao what 00:50:09 CHAT South Ferry: DB just did his honest opinion 00:50:11 CHAT South Ferry: nothing special, 00:50:12 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: Azalea The Rebel - Today at 6:48 PM CHAT hi CHAT sorry for bugging but i couldnt get on CC to ask how do i range block a IPv6 IP? CHAT Jr Mime - Today at 7:46 PM CHAT It's a bit more complicated and nearly impossible to do with IPv6 because there are just too many addresses CHAT What I can give you is this page: https://www.mediawiki.org/wiki/Help:Range_blocks/IPv6 CHAT IPv6 CHAT Azalea The Rebel - Today at 7:47 PM CHAT thanks 00:50:16 CHAT South Ferry: no "roasts", he was a mature man 00:50:25 CHAT South Ferry: And there is no need for an immature clapback :) 00:50:39 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: no he wasn't you don't insult someone while bieng mature 00:50:54 CHAT South Ferry: He edited the insults out, bbighe was aware of his mistakes. 00:51:02 CHAT Max-champ: well gtg now see ya later guys o/ 00:51:06 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: actually 00:51:07 CHAT Poedameron146: o/ 00:51:11 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: he didnt 00:51:16 CHAT Arch Wizard Megumin: bye max 00:51:22 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: he moved the words around they are all still there 00:51:38 CHAT South Ferry: So, he MOVED THE WORDS AROUND? 00:51:40 CHAT South Ferry: Dubious 00:51:49 CHAT South Ferry: or should I say, 00:51:56 CHAT South Ferry: AROUND THE MOVED WORDS, HE SO? 00:52:22 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: he keep all the words in there just changed the pattern they were in 00:52:43 CHAT Arch Wizard Megumin: mess you do realize that you should at least say it's not accurate. if it's an attack on your character you have the right to defend yourself. 00:53:11 QUIT Max-champ has been kidnapped by The Demon. 00:53:49 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Tfw when COD4 says it's nearly impossible to range block an IPv6. 00:54:03 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: honestly thats not something i can reply to or it will be seen as bias whats on there is for others to jugde on any reply i make can be seen as me trying to cover up something 00:54:19 CHAT South Ferry: So, 00:54:27 CHAT South Ferry: WestHeater, the BRAND NEW SEPTEMBER ONE, 00:54:33 CHAT South Ferry: is NEARLY IMPOSSIBLE to RANGE BLOCK? 00:54:37 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: it's probably best if i do not reply to it 00:54:53 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: No, the one IP is. 00:55:05 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: also the same reason i didn't vote so it would not be seen as bias 00:55:09 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: West left me a nasty message on CC earlier using my message wall. 00:55:26 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: He said that he can't make any more accounts as they are all being globally blocked in under 2 minutes. 00:55:34 CHAT Stanjeff123: XD XD 00:55:38 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: He cussed me out and called me a crazy bastard. Lol. 00:55:44 CHAT Stanjeff123: that bez of Jr Mime 00:56:02 CHAT Mendes2: that was west? 00:56:05 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Yeah, he even left Mime a message cussing him out. 00:56:07 CHAT South Ferry: Let us CALCULATE the results. 00:56:08 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: yes 00:56:09 CHAT Mendes2: it was removed before i could read it 00:56:13 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: @mendes 00:56:17 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Brick deleted it all. 00:56:29 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: Mendes i saved it one moment and it will be on discord 00:56:53 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: He left Q, Mess, Mime, and I all nasty messages. 00:57:01 CHAT Mendes2: well, i saw that 00:57:07 CHAT Mendes2: but i couldn't read it 01:00:53 JOIN Ink dismay has joined Team Demon Light. 01:01:06 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: This is complicated. 01:01:18 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: https://www.mediawiki.org/wiki/Help:Range_blocks/IPv6 O_O 01:01:31 CHAT Ink dismay: am i even allowed to ask? 01:01:35 CHAT Poedameron146: o/ ink 01:01:38 CHAT South Ferry: NINE-TWO-FOUR. nine+two+four is fifteen, meaning fifteen people voted. let's calculate the percentages. if eleven people voted. if nine people supported out of 15, we do a proportion, and this is...... bigbsixty percent, not enough......... 01:01:45 CHAT South Ferry: bbiglet's do a recount.............. 01:02:19 CHAT South Ferry: bbigit is correct. 01:02:39 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: What? 01:02:44 CHAT Ink dismay: im confused? 01:02:50 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: what? 01:03:01 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Or instead of a recount, just keep the vote open longer. 01:03:18 CHAT South Ferry: bigbWhen will it end......................... we will see....... 01:03:25 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: Rick did you understand my reasons? 01:03:39 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: and also lets make it another week 01:03:53 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Yeah. 01:03:58 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: Mendes, Ink, Cade Q Stan and alot of others haven't voted yet 01:03:59 QUIT Poedameron146 has been kidnapped by The Demon. 01:04:07 CHAT Stanjeff123: i don't vote 01:04:14 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: i jsut said that 01:04:17 JOIN Poedameron146 has joined Team Demon Light. 01:04:19 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: ohhhhhhhh 01:04:20 CHAT South Ferry: bigbAnother week? Muahahahaha, so you wish to VIOLATE policy? Sad. But i'm okay with it actually. We'll see the result. 01:04:35 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: stop with the text 01:04:57 CHAT Stanjeff123: vote on what? 01:05:19 CHAT Ink dismay: font? 01:05:56 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: no 01:05:58 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: one sec 01:06:49 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: http://the-demons-light.wikia.com/d/p/3100000000000000001 this 01:07:11 CHAT Ink dismay: oh 01:07:16 CHAT Ink dismay: well i already voted 01:08:24 CHAT Cadethefrogger: AYIIIIEIEIEIEI 01:08:30 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: ALRIGHT 01:08:36 CHAT Ink dismay: ? 01:08:38 CHAT Stanjeff123: ??? 01:08:43 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: IPv6 IPs are impossible to range block. 01:08:51 CHAT Stanjeff123: XD XD 01:08:55 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: They can be range blocked, possibly. 01:08:56 CHAT South Ferry: Okay then, we just block the trolls. 01:08:58 CHAT Stanjeff123: my response on that link XD XD 01:08:59 CHAT South Ferry: SO 01:09:03 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: But it's too hard and too many IPs. 01:09:06 CHAT South Ferry: bigIT'S IMPOSSIBLE, BUT IT IS POSSIBLE. 01:09:16 CHAT South Ferry: An oxymoron! 01:09:17 CHAT South Ferry: So, 01:09:18 CHAT South Ferry: It's just 01:09:22 CHAT South Ferry: bigbTOO HARD? 01:09:23 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Two VSTF members said it's near impossible. 01:09:24 CHAT Ink dismay: stop with the damn font south! 01:09:32 CHAT South Ferry: it is btoo hard then. 01:09:39 CHAT South Ferry: We bhath not yet defeated Eatah.. 01:10:12 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Well, he said in the message that he can't join TDL because all his IPs are blocked. 01:10:17 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: So, he's gone for now. 01:10:29 CHAT Ink dismay: whom and or what? 01:10:40 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: we won for now 01:10:54 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: had to say it like that 01:11:09 CHAT Ink dismay: did you? 01:11:20 CHAT South Ferry: Okay?? 01:11:22 CHAT South Ferry: ?* 01:11:37 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Like if I range blocked this one number: 01:11:41 CHAT South Ferry: You know what I haven't done today? Check QUOTEV. 01:11:50 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: 340,282,366,920,938,463,463,374,607,431,768,211,456 IPs would get blocked. 01:11:53 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: NOT KIDDING. 01:11:54 CHAT Stanjeff123: I haven't check FACEBOOL 01:12:44 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: whose IP is that? 01:12:56 CHAT South Ferry: Mess, 01:13:01 CHAT South Ferry: How did the bwedding/b go. 01:13:05 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: They're showing examples of how many IPs are in IPv6 ranges. 01:13:16 CHAT Ink dismay: south wrong time for that buddy 01:13:31 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: /me sighs. 01:13:32 CHAT Stanjeff123: XD XD XD 01:13:39 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Jane and I were going to redo our wedding. 01:13:46 CHAT South Ferry: bbig3.4*10^38 addresses? 01:13:47 CHAT Ink dismay: yay 01:13:48 CHAT South Ferry: crazy shit man 01:13:55 CHAT South Ferry: it'll be alright korra 01:13:57 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: /me hugs Korra 01:14:02 CHAT South Ferry: sometimes you need to write a new chapter in life 01:14:12 CHAT Stanjeff123: If one of u find me ip address that stalking in my state 01:14:17 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Let's talk about something else.. 01:14:22 CHAT Ink dismay: ok! 01:14:24 CHAT Ink dismay: um 01:14:29 CHAT Ink dismay: i forgot 01:14:40 CHAT South Ferry: don't bring it up ever again... let's talk bbig3.4*10^38 addresses. 01:14:47 CHAT Ink dismay: ???? 01:15:11 QUIT Messenger of Heaven has been kidnapped by The Demon. 01:15:11 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: I need to refresh Replies are cutting in and out. 01:15:23 CHAT Ink dismay: k 01:15:27 QUIT TheKorraFanatic has been kidnapped by The Demon. 01:15:39 JOIN Messenger of Heaven has joined Team Demon Light. 01:15:45 JOIN TheKorraFanatic has joined Team Demon Light. 01:16:02 CHAT South Ferry: Maaaaaaan, y'all need to upgrade your internet if you need to bTELL people you're refreshin,/b, 01:16:04 CHAT South Ferry: cause it is so slow it is not binstant. 01:16:11 CHAT Ink dismay: ok 01:16:21 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: I didn't even see Mess and Stan talking before due to lag. I only say Ink and South. Lol. 01:16:30 CHAT Ink dismay: say? 01:16:38 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: *saw* 01:16:51 CHAT Ink dismay: /me wonders why hes still talking 01:17:06 CHAT South Ferry: Insane. 01:17:14 CHAT South Ferry: Let's talk bQuotev. 01:17:27 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: No. 01:17:34 CHAT South Ferry: Why 01:17:44 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Let's talk something else. 01:17:46 CHAT South Ferry: Why?! 01:17:54 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Just no. 01:17:57 CHAT Ink dismay: hurricane irma? 01:17:59 CHAT South Ferry: Wha?! ;( 01:18:03 CHAT South Ferry: What's wrong ;( PM me! 01:18:05 CHAT South Ferry: Let's talk FANDOM! 01:18:24 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: http://www.reactiongifs.us/wp-content/uploads/2013/07/cut_off_florida.gif 01:18:25 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Lol. 01:18:51 CHAT South Ferry: Look, it's dubious! 01:18:55 CHAT Ink dismay: ok they should update the pfp size to a max of 2 kb instead of 500mb 01:18:56 JOIN NDRZ PopLockz has joined Team Demon Light. 01:18:58 CHAT South Ferry: Look, PM me alright?! Let's talk FANDOM! 01:19:02 CHAT South Ferry: Welcome Michael D. Haptic! 01:19:04 CHAT Stanjeff123: Inhiarm 01:19:10 CHAT Stanjeff123: (cry) 01:19:13 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: D? 01:19:13 CHAT NDRZ PopLockz: Just a quick update then I am going 01:19:17 CHAT Stanjeff123: (crying) 01:19:19 CHAT NDRZ PopLockz: I'm fine (for now) 01:19:37 CHAT NDRZ PopLockz: Yes, Mess. Michael David Haptic 01:19:39 CHAT Ink dismay: i want a tiger 01:19:42 CHAT Poedameron146: @NDRZ PopLockz pm please 01:19:53 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: -_- 01:20:05 CHAT NDRZ PopLockz: Ok 01:20:19 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: Mike PM 01:20:25 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: Michael* 01:21:19 CHAT South Ferry: Interesting. 01:21:32 CHAT South Ferry: The Mike replaced with MIchael is a very deep meaning. 01:21:38 CHAT South Ferry: Essays can be written, 01:21:39 CHAT South Ferry: And debates, 01:21:42 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: So, 01:21:42 CHAT South Ferry: on the reason for this, 01:21:44 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: VSTF 01:21:46 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: HUGGED 01:21:48 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: me?! 01:21:51 CHAT Stanjeff123: XD XD XD XD 01:21:53 CHAT South Ferry: So? 01:21:55 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: http://prntscr.com/gj922g 01:22:17 CHAT Stanjeff123: that was on Sept 3 01:22:28 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: I just now saw it. Lol. 01:22:33 CHAT Stanjeff123: XD XD 01:22:45 CHAT Ink dismay: ripto? 01:22:47 CHAT South Ferry: Let's discuss the Kardashev scale. 01:22:50 CHAT Ink dismay: really? 01:22:55 CHAT Ink dismay: ripto hugged you? 01:22:59 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: ? 01:23:01 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Yes. 01:23:15 CHAT Ink dismay: /me walks away 01:23:25 CHAT Stanjeff123: /me laugh XD XD 01:23:38 CHAT South Ferry: Why so many XD's?! 01:23:44 CHAT South Ferry: Look, let's discuss CC, how it's a good example, 01:23:45 CHAT Stanjeff123: don't judge me!! 01:23:48 CHAT South Ferry: ANd how we can adopt it's policuy. 01:23:53 CHAT South Ferry: policy, 01:23:53 CHAT South Ferry: NOW. 01:23:56 CHAT Ink dismay: no 01:24:37 QUIT Messenger of Heaven has been kidnapped by The Demon. 01:24:46 CHAT Ink dismay: and i dont know what im talking about ok 01:24:53 CHAT South Ferry: I assume Mess is preparing to go to bed. 01:24:55 CHAT South Ferry: Early. 01:25:11 CHAT South Ferry: tell her I said Good night; sleep tights; don't let the bedbugs byte. 01:25:16 CHAT Ink dismay: i mean there is a massive fucking hurricane coming sooo 01:25:24 CHAT Ink dismay: you'll sleep forever 01:25:29 CHAT Stanjeff123: that early she gonna sleep? 01:25:30 CHAT NDRZ PopLockz: @Ink Why do u think I am getting out of Miami? 01:25:31 CHAT NDRZ PopLockz: XD 01:25:39 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: You know what is funny? 01:25:40 CHAT South Ferry: It's time for Mess to go to bed, 01:25:43 CHAT South Ferry: and think about Paris. 01:25:47 CHAT South Ferry: WHat's funny, Korra? 01:25:47 CHAT Ink dismay: XD 01:25:49 CHAT NDRZ PopLockz: @Korra I am alive? 01:25:51 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Michael didn't even know about the hurricane until I told him. Lmao. 01:25:56 CHAT Ink dismay: XD 01:25:57 CHAT Stanjeff123: my teacher took the earliest plane back home 01:25:59 CHAT Stanjeff123: XD XD 01:26:03 JOIN Messenger of Heaven has joined Team Demon Light. 01:26:16 CHAT South Ferry: I see you are getting ready to go to bed. 01:26:17 QUIT Poedameron146 has been kidnapped by The Demon. 01:26:17 CHAT Ink dismay: oh nvm she isnt sleeping 01:26:19 CHAT South Ferry: Enjoy it. 01:26:26 CHAT Ink dismay: maybe 01:26:29 CHAT South Ferry: You'll need it for your class Monday. 01:26:34 JOIN Poedameron146 has joined Team Demon Light. 01:27:10 CHAT Stanjeff123: (jigglypuff) 01:27:12 CHAT Stanjeff123: my litlle poy XD XD 01:27:19 CHAT Stanjeff123: *pony 01:27:21 CHAT South Ferry: How many XD's do you got? 01:27:28 CHAT Ink dismay: (upvote) 01:27:30 CHAT NDRZ PopLockz: @Korra I completely forgot all about it. 01:27:35 CHAT Stanjeff123: over 1000 on facebook 01:27:40 CHAT Stanjeff123: 700 here 01:27:47 CHAT NDRZ PopLockz: The second you mentioned it, I was like "OH FUCK!! I AINT DYING TODAY" 01:27:58 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: That's not possible. 01:28:14 CHAT NDRZ PopLockz: Me dying today? 01:28:15 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: If there was really a massive hurricane where you 'lived', you wouldn't forget it. 01:28:25 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: ^ 01:28:27 CHAT Ink dismay: yeah 01:28:28 CHAT NDRZ PopLockz: I FORGOT MY OWN BIRTHDAY ONCE 01:28:32 CHAT Stanjeff123: maybe he doesn't watch or read the news 01:28:37 CHAT Mendes2: ember didn't know either tbh 01:28:39 CHAT South Ferry: So, 01:28:40 CHAT Stanjeff123: or care aboutt the news 01:28:44 CHAT Mendes2: until sayu told her 01:28:46 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: YOU ARE AN IDIOT THEN SORRY BUT STILL 01:28:47 CHAT South Ferry: The YOUTH of today is UNAWARE of current events. 01:28:49 CHAT South Ferry: Smh. 01:28:52 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: @Mike 01:28:58 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: hwo 01:29:00 CHAT NDRZ PopLockz: @Mess thanks for pointing out the obvious XD 01:29:01 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: do 01:29:01 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: you 01:29:06 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: forget your birthday/ 01:29:10 CHAT Ink dismay: /me hides under a table 01:29:17 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Also, it's probably because Europe doesn't get hurricanes. ;) 01:29:21 CHAT Stanjeff123: i forgot my mom birthday 01:29:26 CHAT South Ferry: Watch the caps bc="blue"ubg="cyan"@Messenger of Heaven. 01:29:33 CHAT NDRZ PopLockz: @Mess I have once before XD 01:29:35 CHAT Stanjeff123: ??? 01:29:38 CHAT Ink dismay: south shut up 01:29:39 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: thats not the same thing Stan 01:29:46 CHAT Stanjeff123: oh 01:29:48 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: How tf did South do that? 01:29:53 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: Ink be nice 01:29:56 CHAT Stanjeff123: :( 01:29:56 CHAT NDRZ PopLockz: @Korra idfk 01:30:00 CHAT South Ferry: magic bc="blue"ubg="cyan"@TheKorraFanatic 01:30:07 CHAT Ink dismay: @mess im never nice XD 01:30:24 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Dubious. 01:30:24 CHAT NDRZ PopLockz: South PM 01:30:27 CHAT South Ferry: Sure, Michael. 01:30:29 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: XD 01:30:33 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: @ink 01:31:05 CHAT Ink dismay: you have seen me act on discord have you not? 01:31:12 CHAT South Ferry: Yea bc="blue"ubg="cyan"@Ink dismay/b/c/u/bg, that was an interesting message! 01:31:25 CHAT Ink dismay: stafu 01:31:40 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: ? 01:32:02 CHAT Ink dismay: shut the absolute fuck up 01:32:09 KICK Ink dismay has been kicked by TheKorraFanatic. 01:32:17 CHAT NDRZ PopLockz: XD 01:32:20 JOIN Ink dismay has joined Team Demon Light. 01:32:26 CHAT NDRZ PopLockz: @Ink That's actually pretty good. 01:34:00 CHAT NDRZ PopLockz: Lol 01:34:13 CHAT Ink dismay: or i can just hand you an m92 vertec 01:34:17 CHAT South Ferry: what did bc="blue"ubg="cyan"@Ink dismay/c/b/u/bg say 01:34:32 CHAT NDRZ PopLockz: Ima b big c="red" Kill Trump and feel happy about it 01:34:37 CHAT Ink dismay: ok 01:34:41 CHAT NDRZ PopLockz: XD 01:34:41 KICK NDRZ PopLockz has been kicked by South Ferry. 01:34:43 JOIN NDRZ PopLockz has joined Team Demon Light. 01:34:58 CHAT Ink dismay: when i kill i dont get pleasure out of it 01:34:58 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: i was about to do that 01:34:58 CHAT Ink dismay: its a relif 01:35:02 KICK Ink dismay has been kicked by TheKorraFanatic. 01:35:07 CHAT NDRZ PopLockz: Ikr 01:35:07 CHAT South Ferry: Warning 1 bc="blue"ubg="cyan"@NDRZ PopLockz 01:35:14 CHAT South Ferry: None of that 01:35:14 CHAT NDRZ PopLockz: In a game, it is. 01:35:14 JOIN Ink dismay has joined Team Demon Light. 01:35:17 QUIT Messenger of Heaven has been kidnapped by The Demon. 01:35:22 JOIN Messenger of Heaven has joined Team Demon Light. 01:35:22 CHAT South Ferry: Why is everyone talking about and kicking bc="blue"ubg="cyan"@Ink dismay 01:35:24 CHAT South Ferry: i dont see what he wrote 01:35:24 CHAT NDRZ PopLockz: Warning 0 @South Ferry 01:35:42 CHAT Ink dismay: i said stafu 01:35:45 CHAT South Ferry: you have made that joke before 01:35:56 QUIT Messenger of Heaven has been kidnapped by The Demon. 01:36:05 CHAT NDRZ PopLockz: c="#6905FF" NDRZ PopLockz 01:36:10 JOIN Messenger of Heaven has joined Team Demon Light. 01:36:15 CHAT Cadethefrogger: meme 01:36:20 CHAT NDRZ PopLockz: I'm gonna go. 01:36:24 CHAT Ink dismay: yes please leave 01:36:29 CHAT Ink dismay: /me points to the door 01:36:31 CHAT NDRZ PopLockz: With pleasure my dude XD 01:36:36 CHAT Poedameron146: o/ 01:36:36 CHAT NDRZ PopLockz: /me walks out the door 01:36:46 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: http://snsd.wikia.com/wiki/Template:InfoboxBook What template type should this be? 01:36:47 CHAT Ink dismay: /me slams it and locks it 01:36:51 CHAT NDRZ PopLockz: @Ink You are probs the funniest person in Chat 01:36:53 CHAT NDRZ PopLockz: XD 01:37:01 CHAT South Ferry: what did Ink say?! 01:37:02 CHAT Ink dismay: XD im no where nere that 01:37:04 CHAT NDRZ PopLockz: @Korra idek 01:37:11 CHAT NDRZ PopLockz: Lol, ok. 01:37:15 CHAT NDRZ PopLockz: Anyways, bye everyone. 01:37:23 CHAT NDRZ PopLockz: I will join back if I'm alive o/ 01:37:28 CHAT NDRZ PopLockz: /me hugs Mess and Korra 01:37:29 CHAT Ink dismay: omg your still here? 01:37:35 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: /me hugs back 01:37:36 CHAT NDRZ PopLockz: Somehow, yh 01:37:38 CHAT NDRZ PopLockz: XX 01:37:41 CHAT NDRZ PopLockz: *XD 01:37:42 CHAT Ink dismay: LEAVE!! 01:37:45 CHAT South Ferry: Fuck, I will look up what he said! 01:37:45 CHAT NDRZ PopLockz: Ok 01:37:47 CHAT Poedameron146: /me hugs NDRZ Poplockz 01:37:48 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: we all know you don't live where you cliam 01:37:49 CHAT South Ferry: +logs 01:37:53 CHAT South Ferry: fucking slendy! 01:37:56 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: Poe off Shadow 01:37:59 CHAT South Ferry: Argh! FUCK! 01:38:00 CHAT South Ferry: Look, 01:38:01 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: lmao 01:38:03 CHAT South Ferry: She can HUG him! 01:38:08 CHAT South Ferry: !logs 01:38:09 CBOT SlendyBot: All logs] - Today] 01:38:12 CHAT Ink dismay: /me pushes NDRZ out the door 01:38:14 CHAT Cadethefrogger: what if I told you 01:38:15 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: South stop 01:38:19 CHAT Cadethefrogger: lol is not an lol 01:38:21 CHAT Cadethefrogger: the o is a head 01:38:22 JOIN DB511611 has joined Team Demon Light. 01:38:27 CHAT Cadethefrogger: and the ls are arms 01:38:34 CHAT Cadethefrogger: its a drowning person 01:38:37 JOIN Scarlet Outlaw has joined Team Demon Light. 01:38:40 CHAT DB511611: I'll have one large pepperoni pizza please 01:38:43 CHAT DB511611: hold the cheese 01:38:47 CHAT Ink dismay: \o/ 01:38:59 CHAT South Ferry: Stop, WHAT? 01:39:00 CHAT South Ferry: Sure, 01:39:03 QUIT NDRZ PopLockz has been kidnapped by The Demon. 01:39:03 CHAT South Ferry: we can give you one 01:39:06 CHAT South Ferry: thanks for calling dominos 01:39:10 CHAT Ink dismay: /- 01:39:11 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: ok that was distrubing 01:39:17 CHAT DB511611: this isn't a purchase 01:39:25 CHAT DB511611: this is a robbery 01:39:26 CHAT DB511611: hand over the pizza 01:39:26 KICK Cadethefrogger has been kicked by Messenger of Heaven. 01:39:31 CHAT South Ferry: the fuck? i'm callin' 911 01:39:36 CHAT Ink dismay: i want to eat gunpowder 01:39:37 CHAT DB511611: um 01:39:42 CHAT DB511611: what was he kicked for 01:39:45 JOIN Cadethefrogger has joined Team Demon Light. 01:39:48 CHAT Cadethefrogger: mess wut the heck 01:39:52 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: http://snsd.wikia.com/wiki/Template:InfoboxBook Any ideas? 01:39:53 CHAT Ink dismay: bc he acted like cade 01:39:57 CHAT DB511611: I am 911 01:40:01 CHAT DB511611: hand over the pizza 01:40:02 CHAT Cadethefrogger: what? 01:40:03 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: thar was distrubing 01:40:06 CHAT Cadethefrogger: what was 01:40:07 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: that* 01:40:08 CHAT Cadethefrogger: the lol 01:40:10 CHAT DB511611: so? 01:40:12 CHAT South Ferry: I see, it seems Ink was rude in the logs, i couldn't see em for some reason 01:40:13 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: He was kicked for the inappropiate joke about a drowning person. 01:40:14 CHAT Cadethefrogger: i got it from a diving sign 01:40:18 CHAT Cadethefrogger: its not 01:40:19 JOIN MCR-The-Orange has joined Team Demon Light. 01:40:19 CHAT South Ferry: that's why he was kicked 01:40:22 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: ^@Korra 01:40:30 CHAT Cadethefrogger: theres a sign for lifeguards 01:40:34 CHAT Ink dismay: /_ 01:40:35 CHAT MCR-The-Orange: I just saw the best fireworks in my life. It was amazing. 01:40:36 CHAT Cadethefrogger: and a guy thought it looked like an lol 01:40:45 CHAT Cadethefrogger: so i just pointed it out 01:40:47 CHAT South Ferry: Interesting MCR. 01:40:47 CHAT Ink dismay: /_\ 01:40:47 CHAT Cadethefrogger: :/ 01:40:48 CHAT Poedameron146: Cade pm on other chat 01:40:57 CHAT South Ferry: why you typin' symbols ink 01:41:03 CHAT DB511611: >cade pm 01:41:04 CHAT Ink dismay: idfk 01:41:13 CHAT DB511611: b gasp /b 01:41:25 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: ikr DB 01:41:33 CHAT South Ferry: Why did you do it bc="blue"ubg="cyan"@Ink dismay/c/b/u/bg? 01:41:40 CHAT Ink dismay: bc i can 01:41:47 CHAT South Ferry: Interesting. 01:41:55 CHAT DB511611: we know you can do it 01:42:07 CHAT DB511611: the question is why, not if you can 01:42:11 CHAT Cadethefrogger: We know you can do it.* 01:42:21 CHAT DB511611: "I did it because I was able to do it" make no sense 01:42:22 CHAT Cadethefrogger: The question is why you can, not if you can.* 01:42:30 CHAT South Ferry: lmao cade is correcting grammar all of a sudden 01:42:35 CHAT Ink dismay: omg cade shush 01:42:38 CHAT MCR-The-Orange: Stop correcting people. 01:42:42 CHAT Ink dismay: grammer isnt important here 01:42:43 CHAT Cadethefrogger: "DB correcting my grammer got me triggered" 01:42:45 CHAT DB511611: but wait MCR 01:42:48 CHAT South Ferry: doesn't even have correct grammar himself 01:42:54 CHAT DB511611: aren't you a mod, and your job is to correct people 01:42:57 CHAT DB511611: gasp 01:43:02 CHAT MCR-The-Orange: Yes. 01:43:06 CHAT Cadethefrogger: tell that to all the people who refer to themselves as grammer nazis 01:43:07 CHAT Ink dismay: /me slaps DB 01:43:08 CHAT Cadethefrogger: there words 01:43:11 CHAT Cadethefrogger: not mine 01:43:12 CHAT DB511611: I'm not rping, Ink 01:43:18 CHAT Ink dismay: neither am i 01:43:21 CHAT MCR-The-Orange: But non mods can't correct others. 01:43:26 CHAT DB511611: except you are 01:43:30 CHAT Ink dismay: but im not 01:43:33 CHAT South Ferry: but you typed /me slaps bc="blue"ubg="cyan"@Ink dismay/c/b/u/bg 01:43:50 CHAT Ink dismay: and what else am i supposed to type? 01:44:04 CHAT South Ferry: anything else 01:44:10 CHAT Ink dismay: smartass 01:44:25 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Stop fighting. 01:44:27 CHAT MCR-The-Orange: Don't be rude, Ink. 01:44:33 CHAT DB511611: /me /me has em on the ropes 01:44:43 JOIN TheVinnyLord has joined Team Demon Light. 01:44:51 CHAT Ink dismay: MCR im never not rude 01:44:54 CHAT South Ferry: Welcome Vinny. 01:44:55 CHAT Cadethefrogger: /me absorbs db's memes 01:45:08 CHAT TheVinnyLord: Hello. 01:45:11 CHAT MCR-The-Orange: Hi. 01:45:13 CHAT South Ferry: fuck is an ABSORPTION 01:45:16 CHAT Ink dismay: hi vinny 01:45:53 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: http://snsd.wikia.com/wiki/Template:Clear This is a good template type that I put this under, right? 01:45:57 CHAT Cadethefrogger: a north ferry? 01:46:02 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Hello, Vinny. o/ 01:46:02 CHAT Cadethefrogger: whats an east ferry? 01:46:10 CHAT South Ferry: does not exist 01:46:11 CHAT Cadethefrogger: WEST FERRYS EXIST TOO!? 01:46:14 CHAT South Ferry: does not exist 01:46:23 CHAT Ink dismay: i want to burn this chat down and sift through the ashes 01:46:30 CHAT Stanjeff123: ... 01:47:23 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Ink, can you stop trying to be as edgy as possible? 01:47:24 CHAT Cadethefrogger: thevinnylad?????? 01:47:27 CHAT South Ferry: Yea bc="blue"ubg="cyan"@Cadethefrogger/c/b/u/bg 01:47:32 CHAT Ink dismay: no korra 01:47:36 CHAT MCR-The-Orange: Stop, Cade. 01:47:40 CHAT MCR-The-Orange: *Ink 01:47:41 CHAT South Ferry: do you enjoy being an edgy teenager 01:47:49 CHAT Ink dismay: eh 01:47:57 CHAT DB511611: PFFF3 01:48:03 CHAT DB511611: as edgy as possible? 01:48:03 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: I've been called edgy ehhhhhh 01:48:23 CHAT DB511611: beyond human comprehension 01:48:26 CHAT MCR-The-Orange: Am I edgy? 01:48:29 CHAT Cadethefrogger: wut is an EC622722? 01:48:38 CHAT Cadethefrogger: MCR-The-Apple?!?!? 01:48:49 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: But saying things like "i want to burn this chat down and sift through the ashes" are uneeded edgy comments. 01:48:49 CHAT Cadethefrogger: blue inlaw? 01:48:54 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: am I edgy? 01:49:00 CHAT Ink dismay: sometimes 01:49:01 CHAT DB511611: no, yes 01:49:05 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: No. 01:49:09 CHAT South Ferry: somewhat. 01:49:10 CHAT Cadethefrogger: messenger of heck? 01:49:14 CHAT Cadethefrogger: north ferry? 01:49:20 CHAT Cadethefrogger: thekorrahater? 01:49:22 CHAT MCR-The-Orange: >MCR-The-Apple 01:49:23 CHAT Cadethefrogger: wow 01:49:25 CHAT TheVinnyLord: smallIn my personal opinion, it is badly executed. The "edgy" image is better conveyed through messages with deeper meaning and improved grammar. It's situational, of course. 01:49:28 CHAT Cadethefrogger: im learning so much 01:50:09 CHAT South Ferry: Ah 01:50:15 CHAT TheVinnyLord: Welcome back, Chase. 01:50:16 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: :| 01:50:18 CHAT Cadethefrogger: mendes3? 01:50:22 CHAT Cadethefrogger: chasemcwasp 01:50:26 CHAT MCR-The-Orange: Rate my edginess, 1-10. 01:50:32 CHAT DB511611: 0 01:50:33 CHAT Ink dismay: im at a 3 01:50:53 CHAT MCR-The-Orange: Ink, you're an 8 or 7. 01:51:01 CHAT Chase McFly: Lol Cade 01:51:02 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: Ink is a 9 01:51:04 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Rate mine. 01:51:08 CHAT DB511611: 0 01:51:16 CHAT Chase McFly: I have gotten less edgy over the tears 01:51:17 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Knew it. XD 01:51:20 CHAT Chase McFly: *Years' 01:51:26 CHAT Ink dismay: tears? 01:51:28 CHAT South Ferry: heh, tears 01:51:31 CHAT Ink dismay: hahaha 01:51:34 CHAT TheVinnyLord: I suppose I'll join the topic and ask what you consider my "level of edge" to be. 01:51:36 CHAT Chase McFly: South laughed? 01:51:39 CHAT Chase McFly: :| 01:51:40 CHAT South Ferry: 0 01:52:01 CHAT DB511611: Tears For Fears 01:52:10 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: MCR-The-Orange: CHAT Korra just likes girls and Kpop'= 01:52:23 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Thank you for summing me up In one sentence. XD 01:52:29 CHAT MCR-The-Orange: XD. 01:52:50 CHAT Ink dismay: you nasty 01:53:16 CHAT South Ferry: He is a simple heterosexual male. 01:53:25 CHAT Ink dismay: XD 01:53:35 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: ok ok 01:53:36 CHAT Cadethefrogger: _-__ ___ --_ ---- -_ ---_ - _--- - - _- __ - __ - __ _-- 01:53:37 CHAT MCR-The-Orange: Try to sum me up in one sentence. Lmao. 01:53:41 CHAT Ink dismay: thanks for giving me his sexual orentation 01:53:42 CHAT Poedameron146: Cade other chat 01:53:54 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Orange. 01:53:55 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: XD 01:53:56 CHAT South Ferry: what was the purpose of typing random symbols bc="blue"ubg="cyan"@Cadethefrogger/c/b/u/bg 01:53:57 CHAT DB511611: I'm a heterosexual white male, and I'm proud 01:54:04 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: lets sum each other up in one sentence 01:54:05 CHAT Cadethefrogger: db 01:54:08 CHAT Cadethefrogger: you are also edgy 01:54:08 CHAT South Ferry: Thats good DB 01:54:11 CHAT Cadethefrogger: south 01:54:15 CHAT South Ferry: DB is more of a -32 01:54:16 CHAT Cadethefrogger: it was morse code 01:54:16 CHAT DB511611: Mess, we've already done that before 01:54:17 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: ^@case 01:54:20 CHAT Chase McFly: "MCR is a guy I think." 01:54:25 CHAT Chase McFly: Case? 01:54:25 CHAT Cadethefrogger: _-__ ___ --_ ---- -_ ---_ - _--- - - _- __ - __ - __ _-- 01:54:43 CHAT South Ferry: you didn't have to 01:54:46 CHAT Poedameron146: ..... 01:54:50 CHAT South Ferry: Ah, 01:54:52 CHAT South Ferry: ellipses 01:55:01 CHAT DB511611: b big oh boy, ellipses /b /big 01:55:12 CHAT DB511611: b big my favourite snack /b /big 01:55:18 CHAT TheVinnyLord: Oh, a new game of sorts. How would you describe me in a sentence? 01:55:33 CHAT South Ferry: You are a good man 01:55:39 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: i learned a bit of morse code when i was a kid but idk it anymore 01:55:59 CHAT Arch Wizard Megumin: bigb ah indeed 01:56:10 QUIT Chase McFly has been kidnapped by The Demon. 01:56:15 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: big b Ah. 01:56:17 CHAT Arch Wizard Megumin: big big test 01:56:20 QUIT Cadethefrogger has been kidnapped by The Demon. 01:56:25 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: b big Indeed 01:56:29 CHAT MCR-The-Orange: "I'm a simple non heterosexual white male who is obsessed with the color blue." Indeed, sums me up quite well. 01:56:30 CHAT South Ferry: bigb"Ah", followed by "indeed". I have never seen this before. 01:56:30 CHAT TheVinnyLord: smallInteresting. 01:56:34 QUIT Scarlet Outlaw has been kidnapped by The Demon. 01:57:02 CHAT MCR-The-Orange: b AH, INDEED. 01:57:21 QUIT Poedameron146 has been kidnapped by The Demon. 01:57:22 CHAT DB511611: b big did someone say heterosexual, did I mention that i'm also heterosexual /b /big 01:57:40 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: ok someone sum me up 01:57:41 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: You sound like Ember. Lmao. 01:57:46 CHAT Ink dismay: your straight 01:57:47 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: @DB 01:57:55 CHAT MCR-The-Orange: Db, I said 'non heterosexual'. 01:58:06 CHAT MCR-The-Orange: But thank you for your concern. 01:58:08 CHAT MCR-The-Orange: XD 01:58:09 CHAT DB511611: still had the word heterosexual in it 01:59:17 JOIN Chase McFly has joined Team Demon Light. 01:59:22 JOIN Cadethefrogger has joined Team Demon Light. 01:59:32 CHAT TheVinnyLord: Welcome back. 01:59:32 CHAT MCR-The-Orange: b We must take cover 01:59:32 CHAT Chase McFly: I am so mad at lag right now... 01:59:46 CHAT South Ferry: let's discuss dihydrogen monoxide 02:00:10 CHAT Ink dismay: no 02:00:16 CHAT Ink dismay: lets no 02:00:22 CHAT Chase McFly: Na 02:00:28 CHAT Chase McFly: What about water? 02:00:31 CHAT MCR-The-Orange: Let us discuss.......water 02:00:36 CHAT South Ferry: fuck man, i was gonna make a meme about it 02:00:43 CHAT MCR-The-Orange: I WAS JUST GONNA SAY WATER OMG 02:00:45 CHAT Chase McFly: Water is way better than Di-hydrogen monoxide 02:00:51 CHAT Chase McFly: XD @ MCR 02:00:52 CHAT South Ferry: at least y'all knew what it was 02:01:43 CHAT Chase McFly: #WATERRULES